User talk:BlackOak42
I have cleaned my talk page and have archived Talk comments HERE. I would like to say that I appreciate and encourage others to post with the assumption that I might or may have missed something. Comments like that has served as help and reminders to me. I did a major amount of research on this game's history, other game mods, issues and gamer reactions to the issues. I have mad skills with hex level editing and spreadsheeting, but I am still human. Please feel free to give this valuable type of information. Thank you in advance. 'AuroraMLP' Aurora Font Oh, here's an update for the font. It includes some differentiation between capital and lowercase letters. https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B730h0ZR_CnZclVFX3hjLURGRTA/view?usp=sharing --AuroraMLP (talk) 15:31, March 10, 2017 (UTC) 'AuroraMLP Writing' Part of this conversation is archived HERE The first chapter of the second book in the Circadia series (sequel to Guiding Light) is going up today in about half an hour. I gave up on finishing the cover art before release, so that'll be an unfinished image. Yes, I named the series. It does make sense, but... I'm not telling what sort of sense that is. Not at least until the 3rd or 4th book. Let me know what you think, and if you had guessed what the "secret" was. (I did try to make it semi-obvious.) Not to worry, there's a lot more going on than what is said. --AuroraMLP (talk) 20:38, August 11, 2017 (UTC) 'Music' I made some MLP 8-bit music covers. We Will Stand For Everfree: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kEPzdqN0rKk Shine Like Rainbows: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7b4VutrhFic The second one, Shine Like Rainbows, is a bit unrealistic to what could be on a regular NES, as I did the equivalent of adding 2 additional sound cards through a bit of clever file manipulation. The DPCM samples of Pinkie shouting is actually possible on the base NES, though. (Although that was by far the most difficult part to not make sound terrible.) --AuroraMLP (talk) 20:38, August 11, 2017 (UTC) They are awesome!!! Things have been extra slow lately after loosing a friend I had for more than 30 years among other things, but I have been getting back into the groove again. :) I am not nearly as far as I would have been, but it is still on. :D Wow, "Shine like rainbows" looks like it was much more work than the other. These will be incredible in the game. We will need to either make them smoothly/gracefully loop or not loop them in the game. To loop or not to loop. That is the question. My first inclination is not to loop, but personally I don't like the repetitive loops that these games are prone to, so I usually turn of the sound. What do you have in mind for this question? --BlackOak42 (talk) 18:05, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Hmm... Well, to convert them to only four channels would require a little work, but I think I could do it. (The GB doesn't exactly have extra support for different sound chips like the NES.) Also... I think it should be a slow fadeout and loop. I can loop files at nonconventional points as the real file (to skip the "1, 2, 3, 4!"), but I'd have to check for if I can do the same with MIDIs. That could be a problem. While I don't like constantly repeating music, either, these songs will be a few minutes long, instead of the standard 30sec-1min long songs that are the standard in 8-bit music. Also, if it doesn't loop, then the music will be silent for a while, making the game sound unfinished. (I'm very sorry about your friend. While I may not know how that feels personally, I know the kind of love a true, deep friendship can bring. You've been doing great, considering.) --AuroraMLP (talk) 14:52, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Wait, I just realized that the GB doesn't have any DPCM channels. So the "1, 2, 3, 4!" thing would have to be cut from the song if you want that particular one. I can just as easily make a different song, though. --AuroraMLP (talk) 14:54, August 15, 2017 (UTC) I really enjoyed listening to the songs on Youtube. Thank you! :D It looks like the ROM instrument/voice table might be somewhat modifiable. I suggest leaving the "1, 2, 3, 4!" on "Shine like rainbows" as it is, till we look into this. I would like to keep to whole songs for now. Then we can keep, pare, and/or loop them after we get a chance to look deeper into how the music and sound clips will be inserted/imported into the ROM. By then I will have a much better idea of how much room we will have to work with. I am adding the rest of the Locations and adding a Music section. I was not sure what to put for each so I Just added something to give an idea of what we might put there. I would like you to put some information on each map for the songs you have in mind for each. Until they are actually used it doesn't matter if it is changed or complete. If there is not an obvious place to use a song you can ask me, but I would like to have a preliminary selection added to key locations. We can change them later if needed. --BlackOak42 (talk) 20:37, August 15, 2017 (UTC) 'Sickness?' Part of this conversation is archived HERE Thanks for sharing. And don't worry about being away from the game. As it was, I was a bit worried that you would work yourself into a sickness, based on your progress reports. (As such, I was praying for you even before your sickness.) And I definitely understand the feeling of having ideas coming in faster than the implementation. I get that whenever I write (less of a problem) and whenever I compose music (rather annoying when I can't write it down fast enough). By the way, I'm not sure if this is necessary or not, but just keep in mind that if you need to tell anyone anything, I am here, and I won't judge you. I certainly understand from a writing perspective the feeling that the community's needs are greater than your own, but don't forget that your needs are important, too. Besides, how are you going to give it to them if you feel terrible? XD --AuroraMLP (talk) 15:39, June 7, 2017 (UTC) (I just feel like sharing this) I tried writing the music down that popped into my head until I quit trying when I was a senior in high school. I could never get far on the first instrument before forgetting the rest of the piece and all the other instruments. Mostly big band, sometimes jazz, but mostly classical type piano with mostly strings or orchestra. I could hear all of the instruments playing their parts so clearly, and some of the music that popped into my mind were so beautiful. Music still pops in there, but way less often. I think it's funny that type of music comes from my mind when it is only a small part of what I like. The last couple of weeks I like listening to Christian PMV's while studying MLP drawing methods. That is how I got the bulk of the techniques to do that BlackOak OC with the defining characteristics thanks to my daughter and Computerstickman (I'm still eager to finish it). With writing, my father had such a large collection that fit my likes that I never got past writing story diagrams and outlines. :( The community needs ... well actually this has been a creative outlet for me from my beginning in it. My personal interest has been in how far I could understand the workings of a game ROM and how far I could take it. I haven't run into much of a show stopper except where it was not worth the effort to make certain changes. The amount of progress was really easy on me, but it was all the ideas that wouldn't let me sleep. I stayed up all night way too often in favor of the feeling of accomplishing some challenge or learning something of complexity so I can do neat tricks with stuff like programming. My drive was not the community, but actually my inability to resist doing or learning and/or testing a trick, workaround or pretty much anything technical. With the lack of sleep my immune system got weak an the illness won. My wife kept telling me to get sleep, but being self driven into a creativity high was hard to resist. I feel silly now especially since I have just been able to sit and think up new things to do or test, but unable to do any of it. :P I have also been saying many times to others not to prioritize this project over sleep or other needs. I didn't even listen to myself. :S I learned to better heed my own and other's advice, and certainly to do what my wife tells me to do more often. XD --BlackOak42 (talk) 18:31, June 7, 2017 (UTC) I totally understand what you mean. I've done the same thing way too often. Working so hard in an effort to just get to "there" that my immune system crashes, and I get sick. Or, I spend so much time away from any social interaction that I get depression, then that ruins my immune system and I get sick. Which is more annoying, since both of those things ruins any sort of productivity. Add that to having college classes at the same time... yeah. But it's a lot easier when there's someone to look after you. XD Then it's just a matter of listening to them. And yourself. And now I'm repeating you. XD It's way too late for me to be up right now... Whoops. --AuroraMLP (talk) 04:45, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Ponymon Movelist Part of this conversation is archived HERE. Other topics with Kawagiri are HERE Data Uploads can be found HERE Thank you. :) I think I will be putting the movesets in a separate section in the ROM, so others can easily import and export them to and from the edit tools(tables). Since Pokemon FireRed was a max of 18 moves in a moveset, I am reducing the limit to 23 moves. That would be 23 hex pairs + FF_FFh (I would like to keep it multiples of 8 moves -1). Will that work for you? --BlackOak42 (talk) 04:40, May 20, 2017 (UTC) That's fine, I assume certain characters will require larger move pools, so extending the limit as you suggest can't really be seen as anything but a positive for if a character does have a variety of skills which could be seen as applicable. Kawagiri (talk) 01:55, May 21, 2017 (UTC) RainbowFrost Hi Honey! --RainbowFrost39 (talk) 00:50, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Hey beb! :P --BlackOak42 (talk) 02:03, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Strawberry wants to say something: Hi daddy I love you forever!!!!!! RainbowFrost39 (talk) 02:11, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Dawnshine Hey there, I may have posted this in the wrong area but is it possible to beta-test Alpha 0.5 when the ROM is suitably completed? I have been pushing the game's limits for glitches since Alpha 0.32 (so I could 'push' the game to check which areas work and which don't) and would also prefer to use knowledge of the new ROM to further modify the 'Version History' page (editing and updating that page had been my dream for years). On a side note, I honestly appreciate the effort you're investing in resurrecting this promising but once-inactive and incomplete project. Ponymon Dusk and Dawn have immense potential as complete games (particularly with all the sprites implemented and finished evolution chains). Dawnshine Vista (talk) 10:12, July 22, 2017 (UTC)Dawnshine Vista Zero1989 Wasn't expecting a message directly on the talk page of my profile. This show up your dedication to the project and makes me more determinated to give my gamer contribution. For now I don't have much to ask ^^" Zero1989 (talk) 14:43, December 18, 2017 (UTC) :D --BlackOak42 (talk) 03:01, December 19, 2017 (UTC)